


Reuinion

by championofnone



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/championofnone/pseuds/championofnone





	Reuinion

Hawke had gone to Weisshaupt, and for lack of anywhere else to turn to, had returned to Skyhold shortly after. The Inquisition welcomed him, and to say that Varric was ecstatic was an understatement. There was, however, one problem.

He hadn’t heard from Fenris in over a month.

Normally, that wouldn’t bother the former Champion of Kirkwall, but this was the end of days, and not knowing where Fenris was tore at Hawke something awful.

He was playing a small card game with Varric when there was a commotion at the front gates of the fortress. He paid it no attention until the Inquisitor herself hurried out to contain whatever was going on; he and Varric looked at each other, shrugged, and followed her out to see what happened.

Four armed guards had a hooded figure surrounded as the Inquisitor approached, waving her hands for the guards to lower their weapons.

Hawke and Varric worked their way through the crowd so they were right behind the Inquisitor as she spoke to the stranger, but whoever it was spoke so softly no one could hear them.

Hawke blinked when it registered who stood not ten feet from him. He swore under his breath, and the person’s head snapped over to him, finally noticing someone else was nearby aside from the Inquisitor, who looked over at Hawke curiously.

Fenris shook the hood down and stalked over to Hawke, barely needing two steps to cover the ground, grabbing him by the fur collar of his armor and pulling him down for a desperate kiss. Hawke’s hands immediately settled on the warrior’s waist, pulling him flush against him and pushing the boundaries of common decency.

Varric’s laughter is what made them finally pull apart, but still refusing to let go of the other. “You two haven’t changed a bit, have you?”

"No, not particularly," Hawke grinned, feeling lighter than he had in months. "I have this endearing scar from a dragon now, but that’s-"

"Not from a dragon," Fenris finished, mouth tilting in what could have been a smile if his frustration wasn’t in the way. "You were trying to cook and somehow managed to slice your arm."

"It was a dragon."

"No."

"Okay, okay, lovebirds, break it up," Varric chuckled. "I think we need to get you two out of the courtyard so you can sort things out. Inquisitor, the spare room by Solas is still open right?" The Inquisitor nodded. "C’mon, I’ll show you two where you’re staying."

The crowd parted, unable to take their eyes off the trio until the Inquisitor finally shooed everyone away back to their jobs.

The reached the spare room after receiving a hidden suspicious glance from Solas as they passed through, and Varric told them not to break any furniture as he left.

Fenris removed the hooded cloak from his shoulders and set his greaves on top of them. “I went months with no word from you, Hawke. If it hadn’t been for Varric, I would not have known you survived Adamant.” His cold glare was leveled at Hawke, whose expression was remorseful. “I…do not want to be angry, Hawke, at all. But understand  _why_  I am angry; you tell me you go somewhere I cannot and expect me to simply accept that?” He ran a hand through his hair as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Hawke didn’t hesitate. He kneeled on the floor in front of Fenris, hands reaching up to cover his cheeks. “It wasn’t because I didn’t want to, Fenris. I had to make sure you would be safe here, first, and when Stroud contacted me everything went wrong. We got stuck in the fade for a while. Stroud…Stroud died so I wouldn’t have to, Fenris.” The last part was barely a whisper that Fenris had to strain to hear. “The last thing he told me was that I had to get home to you. He had the Wardens and his duty, but I have you. I couldn’t…after that, I couldn’t handle being around anyone for a while. I’m sorry, Fenris, I truly am, but I did not do that without a reason.”

Fenris looked up, hesitating only a moment before reaching up to run a hand through Hawke’s hair, cradling the back of his head and resting their foreheads together. “I understand, Hawke. I meant it when I said nothing could be worse than the thought of living without you, and I mean it today. Do  _not_  do that again.”

"You won’t be without me again, Fenris, I swear."


End file.
